1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras, and more particularly to a reusable camera that has some of the business advantages of a single-use camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable single-use cameras do not allow users to review, erase and re-take undesirable exposures before printing the exposures. Users must pay for every exposure to be printed. Disposable cameras are also a problem for the environment because each disposable camera is destroyed after its single use.
Digital cameras are expensive, and some types of digital cameras often become obsolete after a few years in view of rapid technological developments.